Discovery
by WhenLifeGivesYouLemonsGleekOut
Summary: The discovery of self, one's sexuality, the ablity to move on, and to forgive and forget. The story is better then the summary. Karofsky/OC & Cannon pairings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so first attempt at a serious story, yay :) It should be noted this takes place after NBK and then goes AU. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Alright so this story is Karofsky/OC with all other pairings cannon, and it's rated T for now (because I don't plan on doing smut, more of a 'Make out session then fade to black' kind of thing) but if enough smut requests arise I'll change the rating to M and add in smut.  
><strong>

**PS: It should also be noted that I will be switching between my OC and Karofsky, and I might throw in Kurt/Blaine POV's**

**EDITED!: So I, being my absent-minded self, forgot about the spacing (thanks for pointing that out btw) so this should fix it, and I'll double check before uploading the next chapter. It's just that when I uploaded this chapter I was fighting a low power level (five minutes according to my battery meter) so I just wanted to have it up that day.  
><strong>

**Discovery, A Glee Fanfic**

**Manny**

Manny sat in his car staring out the windshield at the sign, which read 'William McKinley High School' aka his new school. He rubbed his hands together nervously, he had just moved here and wasn't sure what to expect from the student body, he was actually considering going home but he knew his mom would just make him come back. Glancing at the clock on the dash, he realized he only had about five minutes before the first bell rang and thus five minutes before the start of his new life. He sighed and turned off the car, pocketing the keys and exiting the vehicle. He knew he would have to stop by the office first and immediately spotted the sign marking the way to said location. After a few uneventful minutes (besides the bell ringing) Manny made it to the office, he opened the door and stepped in. The woman behind the desk saw him and waved him over, once he was at the desk, he spoke

"Hi, I just transferred here and I need my schedule." The woman nodded and turned to a rather empty looking inbox, "Manuel Vazquez right?" she asked, though it was obvious that there were no other transfer students. Manny nodded and she handed him the paper, she then clicked a few things on the computer and scribbled down a few things on a blank strip of paper before handing it to Manny.

"Here's you locker number and combination, welcome to William McKinley High School," she said with a smile he was about to turn around and leave when the late bell rang.

"Oh here I'll write you a pass," she said pulling out a piece of paper and writing down his name, the date, the time, and then signing it.

"Thank you," Manny said accepting the pass when she handed it to him, as he walked out of the office he glanced down at his schedule. First period was PE, second was Spanish, third was English, forth was Algebra II, fifth was Chemistry, and sixth was American History.

As Manny walked toward gym, another student wearing a varsity jacket walked by and shoved him roughly into a locker. Manny stared at the student as he walked away not even saying anything, just mumbling angrily under his breath.

"O….kay?" Manny muttered smoothing down his shirt before continuing to his destination. When he got to the gym, he found the coach's office (Beiste according to the schedule) and knocked on her door. Coach Biese looked up from some papers she was flipping through and waved him in, "Yes?" she asked looking at him.

"Oh um, I just transferred here and, according to this, this is my first period." Manny said taking a breath at the end.

"Wait, what?" Beiste asked, apparently looking alarmed, she stood up and walked over to Manny's side, taking the schedule from his hands. She looked it over before going back to her desk,

"I had made a request that only football players would be allowed in first period gym," she started angrily looking over the sheets again,

"but it would seem all my other classes are full so I have no choice, I hope you like drills because that's all we do here." She finished turning to a file cabinet she opened it and pulled out a small red card,

"here's you gym locker," she said shoving the card under Manny's nose, and as he turned to leave she added

"and welcome to WMHS!"

Manny walked into the locker room and stormed pass everyone else, who were obviously shocked at the new comer. He went to his locker and opened it quickly, pulling out the gym clothes he had prepared (he had gym at his old school and knew he would have it here too), and quickly changed, shoving his clothes and bag into the locker and sitting down on the bench.

_"Been here for five minutes and I've already been messed with and basically told I'm going to have the hardest semester of gym in my life, all because I just _had_ to transfer now."_

Manny sighed, he really had no reason to be upset, the rest of the day couldn't be this bad. Sure, it had started out bad, but that was to be expected with him being the new kid and all. After a few minutes of internal debate, he decided he would try to make the best of the rest of the day, suddenly the doors to the locker room burst open and someone else came in, this student was wearing a varsity jacket and stormed across the room to the locker right next to Manny's. Manny barely managed to think _'oh _great_'_ before the guy recognized him and scowled yelling to the rest of the room

"What the hell is he doing here?"

The guy received a handful of 'I don't know's and a few 'really don't care's before he finally set his sights on Manny again.

"What _are_ you doing here?" he asked him, venom seeping into his voice.

"Um.. well… I just transferred here and this was the only gym class they could put me in…" he said letting his voice trail off. A boy with a Mohawk came over and spoke with the angry guy,

"C'mon Karofsky, leave the new kid alone," behind him was a taller boy with black hair and behind him was a boy with blond hair that was shorter than the taller boy.

"Whatever Puckerman," he said opening his locker and pulling out his clothes before heading off somewhere to change.

"Hey don't mind Karofsky, he tends to be an ass. I'm Puck by the way," he said behind him the other boys spoke up,

"I'm Finn," said the taller one

"and I'm Sam," said the blond one.

"Hi," Manny said," I'm Manuel but call me Manny," Finn stuck his hands in his pockets before speaking again.

"That's weird though, Karofsky has been quieter since Kurt came back, wonder what's up with him." Sam just gave an 'I don't know' look before Coach Beiste came in.

"Hey slackers, I wanted you on the field five minutes ago." She yelled causing all the boys to head out to the football field, though Manny wished he could crawl into his locker and just hide there until the bell rang but he would not go into hiding just yet, at least not on his first day.

After the drills were run Manny was exhausted, even though he wasn't on the team Coach still made him do everything everyone else did. Manny had also tried his best to avoid Karofsky since he really had no idea what was wrong with him, and Karofsky seemed to do the same. Manny showered and changed and then retrieved his things, glancing at the schedule to see he had Spanish with Schuester next. Puck, Sam and Finn were waiting for him outside.

"Hey," Manny said, being greeted by the trio they started walking in the same direction.

"So, what do you have next?" Finn asked prompting Manny to show him his schedule, "Cool we have the same class too, along with most of the Glee club," he said handing the paper back to Manny. Looking ahead of them they saw Karofsky heading towards them,

"uh oh, trouble," Puck sighed waiting for the jock to reach them.

"Hi, um Manny right?" he asked looking at the new kid, who nodded, "right, um sorry about… earlier I wasn't having a good morning but, it's not an excuse since I'm with the Bullwhips', it's an anti-bullying club. Anyways sorry," he said before heading off.

"Did that really just happen?" said a voice from behind them, they turned around to see a rather flamboyant boy standing next to another, less flamboyant boy. "I didn't think those words would leave David's mouth without expulsion hanging over his head." The boy finished and then looked at Manny,

"Hi, I'm Kurt and this is Blaine." Kurt said with a smile, intertwining his fingers with Blaines' before falling in step with the rest of them,

"I guess you have Spanish now too," Blaine said noticing that Manny was still going the same way.

"Yeah," he said looking over his shoulder to try and see if Karofsky was still back there, but he wasn't.

"So what _is_ up with Karofsky, I mean this morning he shoved me into a locker, then he almost yelled at me for having the same first period and out of nowhere he apologizes."

Kurt shared a look with Blaine before speaking, "uh… well I really can't because I made a promise but, well…" Blaine took over for Kurt at the pause,

"let's not jump to conclusions baby, he could have just had a bad day or something." Kurt nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence leaving Manny seriously confused.

When they got to the Spanish classroom Manny went to Mr. Schuester's desk to speak with him while everyone else went to their seats. After he introduced himself to Mr. Schue he sat down and let the Spanish lesson flow over him while he stared off into space (as he often did) since they had already covered the majority of the book at his old school. After Spanish, the rest of the day was uneventful; he repeated his introduction to the next teacher and stared off into space during that class too. Then came lunch, which he ate alone (he didn't want to bug Finn and the gang) and then he repeated his introduction for the last three classes before the final bell rang and he could leave. The thing was that he didn't really want to leave, he had nothing to do at home, he had no homework for today, and since it was pretty late in the year there weren't any open clubs left.

Manny found himself floating down the hallways of McKinley High with no clear destination in mind, he thought about heading to the football field to see if there were any preseason matches going on but didn't want to risk provoking Karofsky. Then as he was walking he started hearing music and decided to follow it to its source, he found a choir room and when he peeked inside he saw the group of guys he met earlier, a few he didn't know, a group of girls, and Mr. Schue. They were singing Fireflies by Owl City and seemed to be having a lot of fun and Manny started to hum along too, which eventually led to him singing along.

_"'Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave tear drops everywhere. You'd think me rude but I would just stand there and stare._

_"I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns, slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep Cause everything is never as it seems."_

Manny stopped singing when he heard hushed whispered behind him, he slowly turned around to see that the door to the choir room was open and all of the Glee club was staring at him. After Manny had started singing along he started dancing and hadn't heard the door open, but now that he knew he had an audience his cheeks flushed red and he wanted to run away and hide somewhere.

"Was I… singing too loud?" he asked dumbly, his face growing hotter by the second. Mr. Schue was the first to speak up,

"well not really, we had stopped and heard you singing outside. You sounded good by the way." Manny really just wanted to die right now, he had never really sung in front of other people, or at least not recently. He was in the choir in elementary school but that was it he hadn't pursued it past that point.

"You should join New Directions," Finn spoke up getting a few agreeing murmurs from the rest of the group,

"you'd have to audition, everyone else has," said Kurt with a half-smile. Manny nodded before adding,

"I-I'll think about, get back to you tomorrow?" he asked, once someone nodded he turned and walked away heading to his car his face still burning furiously.

The next day, Manny still wasn't sure if he was going to join the Glee club, he could and that way he would at least have something to do after school, but he wasn't sure if he'd want to sing in front of other people. He sighed and headed to first period, which of course offered him little to no time to think since he had to run drills so after he showered he sat on a bench and stared off into space thinking.

"What're you looking at?" came a rough voice, breaking into his thoughts. The haze that had settled in Manny's eyes cleared and he focused on the form of David Karofsky standing in the doorway leading to the showers. Manny slowly realized what it must have seem what he was doing and he began to blush, standing up he went into a stuttered explanation

"n-nothing, I was… thinking, y'know, staring off into s-space and stuff. I totally wasn't trying to look at anything, ok?" with that Manny looked at his watch and realized he would be late to Spanish if he didn't hurry and leave,

"I-I gotta go!" he yelled, grabbing his bag and rushing out of the locker room, his cheeks still extremely red.

"_Really_ gotta stop doing that," he muttered under his breath adjusting his backpack as he went.

**Karofsky**

Dave watched Manny rush out of the locker room, it was fun to mess with the new guys sometimes, and he was kinda cu-

_'Really should stop thinking like that,'_

_Why, it's not like mindreaders exist_

_'And? I still would rather not think like that'_

_Karofsky you-_

_'Don't even think about it'_

David sighed and walked over to his locker pulling out his clothes and quickly changed into them, by the time he was done the late bell had already rung, not that he cared. Karofsky stood there for a few minutes just thinking, he knew Kurt told him he should try to accept himself but it was hard. He had grown up convincing himself that acting like that was weird, that if he acted like that himself he would end up being an outcast.

_Didn't stop you from kissing him_

_'Shut up'_

Dave sighed again and looked down noticing a piece of paper on the floor; he sat on the bench and picked it up. It turned out to be Manny's schedule.

"Huh, he must have dropped it in his rush to get to…" he looked at the class list, "Spanish,"

_This is a chance_

_'A chance to what?'_

_Do I really have to explain it to you?_

David sighed; his conscious was so useless at times, it wasn't even funny. Then it hit him.

_'Nice one'_

_Took you long enough_

David ran the list over in his mind a few times to try to memorize it before exiting the locker room to return it to its owner.

_'Really hope this doesn't backfire'_ he thought as he headed to Mr. Schue's class.

**Manny**

Manny sat in Spanish, again not having anything to do, he checked and his school was at least three chapters ahead of them. Manny was tapping his pencil on his desk, receiving a few annoyed glances from the other students but he didn't care. The door to the classroom opened and David Karofsky stepped in walking over to Mr. Schue's desk, after a few mumbled words Dave headed toward Manny making him blush again. Manny noticed Dave glance at Kurt and Blaine before focusing on Manny again,

"Hey Manny, you dropped this," Dave said placing the paper on Manny's desk. He seemed like he was going to leave but then he opened his mouth again,

"I still ah, feel bad about yesterday and uh well there's this party Friday, d'you think you'd want to go or something, it'd be the best way for you to meet other students y'know." David seemed to have developed a deep crimson blush but Manny didn't seem to notice,

"uh sure, I guess. Don't really have anything better to do anyways." Manny gave Dave a small grin before he turned around to leave.

**Karofsky**

Dave walked toward the door and looked at Kurt giving him a grin, sure he didn't know if Manny was like that, and sure it wasn't a 'date' per say but at least he'd be able to get to know him better, and blame a few of the questions on the alcohol.

**_Preview_**

**_'Alcohol leads to loose lips', maybe Karofsky should have listened to that warning. After having one too many Karofsky lets a little something slip, now next time he heads to school will he had to do damage control or will everyone blame on the alcohol? How could this affect his 'relationship' with Manny?_**

**A/N: and that's that for chapter one, I don't really like it 100% but like I said this is my first attempt at a more serious fic, also yes I know I forgot to describe Manny**_**, **_**I'll do it at the start of the next chapter, before he goes to the party, maybe he'll look in the mirror or something. I noticed this after I had written it out and I didn't feel right shoving in a random description.**

**Anyways R&R I also plan on making this my first regularly updated story, like maybe every few days until school starts again and then every Saturday (if it lasts that long that is_)_**

**OK, bye! **

**-WLGYLGO (wtf? lol)_  
><em>**


	2. Mistakes

**A/N: So I'm really enjoying this story, and if the hits counter is right then other people are enjoying the story too, of course none of them (but one) has reviewed yet so... yeah... Click that review button, cause it's like crack to us writers (you should know this)**

**Anyways first things first, I forgot this last chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did Manny would probably be _in_ the show, not in a fanfic.**

**Secondly, a few warnings: Under-aged drinking is in this chapter, along with law breaking so yeah.**

**OK, that's it. ENJOY :D  
><strong>

**Discovery, A Glee Fanfic**

**Manny**

Manny stood in front of the mirror in his room checking himself over, while reflecting on the past week. Since he started, he and Karofsky seemed to become kind of friends, like they talked to each other in the hall and sometimes sat together during lunch and definitely talked after gym (which Manny was starting to hate less). But they weren't like best buddies or anything, more like acquaintances, which is better than how the week started out but still not as cool as if they were like really friends. Manny had spoken to Mr. Schue and requested to try out for Glee next week, that way he could pick a song and get it ready and all that, so besides that the week was fairly calm. Karofsky had constantly reminded him of the party, where it was, when he should get there etc. etc. he was acting as if his life depended on him showing up or something. Manny sighed again and put on a pair of glasses, he normally wore contacts but he couldn't seem to get them to pop in and his eyes were getting a little puffy so he just gave up on it. The glasses had a rectangular wire-frame which was a dark brown color, behind the lenses his hazel brown eyes shone under his black eyebrows, his hair, which was usually cropped short, had grown since his last haircut and was starting to get slightly shaggy. He ran a hand through his hair and brushed some lint off his shirt, he wasn't really sure what to wear to the party and had first considered dressing up, but then he remembered it was a _high school_ party and settled on a black tee shirt ,which had a decal of War Machine on it, and blue jeans, he finished off the outfit with his regular black tennis shoes.

A song started playing through the room and Manny turned to his desk where his cell phone rested, plugged in to the wall (stupid Android phone died every few hours). He walked over to it and saw that it was Karofsky, Manny started at the caller ID for a second.

"When the heck did he get my number?" he question the air before sliding the 'Talk' tab over to the right.

"Hey Manny, you almost here?" asked David, loud music could be heard in the background.

Manny glanced at his alarm clock and got an 'oh shit!' look in his eyes, he must have seriously zoned out _again_.

"Yeah, totally I think I can see the fire from here, see you in a few, bye!" Manny said, hanging up and grabbing his keys, unplugging the phone, and running out the door.

'_Somehow'_ he thought, _'I have to get from here to the forest in like ten minutes.'_

Manny groaned as he jumped into his car, he was so screwed.

**Karofsky**

'_Where was he?'_ Karofsky thought pacing just outside of the circle of light cast by the fire, he had a beer in one hand and his phone in the other, he kept flicking the phone on and glancing at the time.

_Give him time David, anyways he doesn't know your ulterior motives_

'_Can you just, shut up for a while, just a little while, and let me think?'_

…

'_Well'_

_I don't think it possible for you to think without me_

Dave growled under his breath and took a swig from the beer, he knew if he kept this up the voice would go away, but he didn't want to be hammered when Manny got here. David wasn't even sure why he had a crush on Manny, maybe it was because he was the new kid, or maybe it was because he knew he couldn't have Kurt and settled on someone else. But then again, he didn't even know if Manny was g- Had the same interests as he did. David bit his lip, this was proving to be _way_ too stressful, at least with Kurt he knew there was a chance he could be loved back, with Manny. Maybe it was just because he was new, once David began to think of him as another student he would be able to treat him as such.

'_Or maybe it's because of his skin, how it looks soft and how it's just that right shade of brown'_

David shook his head, downing the rest of the bottle and tossing it in the bushes. He really had no idea what to think about the whole situation.

"I need another beer."

**Manny**

Manny was sure he had broken, well pretty much every single traffic law on his way to the party.

"From now on," he mumbled to himself, "I am going to put an alarm for these things,"

Manny was running his small Honda Civic ragged, the 90's car had started making a strange noise when Manny hit 60 and it had been steadily getting louder as the speedometer crept ever higher. Manny looked at the dash and saw that he could probably make it at the arranged time that is if when he hit 88 MPH his car suddenly went through time.

'_Really should stop watching old movies'_

Manny heard his phone go off again, but he didn't glance at it, he was already speeding and didn't want to add talking on phone to that, especially since he wasn't sure he would be able to control the car at the same time. The phone stopped ringing and his missed call alert went off, he knew that if it was David he would probably call again, he had seemed a little upset when Manny had told him he wasn't sure if he would be able to go on Wednesday because his mom wasn't feeling well and he didn't want to leave her alone. David had gotten slightly upset but didn't say anything, of course by Thursday Manny's mom felt better and when Manny delivered the news David's face lit up and that was when the never ending cycle of where to go, when to show up and blah started.

Manny caught a street sign and used it to think of where he was, if he remembered correctly he had to turn onto the next street. Manny slowed the car down and kept a look out for the opening, which would lead him to the party. After a few minutes Manny discovered that even if he hadn't been paying attention he would have figured it out because along both shoulders there were cars, some were hidden behind groves of trees and others were right there plain as the eye could see. Manny quickly pulled his car into one of those groves and shut off the car, an almost audible sigh coming from the overworked engine (or was that just the stress talking?). He pocketed his keys and jumped out of the Civic, quickly heading for the loud music, suddenly music started playing much closer and Manny nearly jumped out of his skin.

After a few seconds he realized it was his phone, he fumbled with it for a few seconds before he managed to pull it out and answer it.

"Hello?" he said still walking.

"Where are you?" it was David's voice on the line, though it sounded like he was slurring slightly.

'_I thought the party started a little while ago…'_ Manny thought.

"I'm here," he let out a breath, "little late, nothing to worry about." He finished as he broke the circle of trees which surrounded to campfire. Manny's eyes scanned the crowd for Karofsky but he couldn't spot him.

"Th-that's great, I-I'll find you hold on," Karofsky said, sounding like he was trying to hold back a laugh or something.

Manny heard a beep and pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the screen, the words 'Call Ended' flashed a few times in red before going back to the unlock screen. Manny stood there for a few minutes looking for any sign of Karofsky heading his way, he was offered a beer and took it though he wasn't sure if he would drink it or not. He had been told by almost everyone in his family that beer complicated things, of course that didn't stop him from trying it quite a few times at parties and such, but now he wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. Being lost in thought as always Manny didn't noticed Karofsky bumbling his way.

"HEY!" Karofsky yelled out making the other teen visibly jump, "Y-you made it!" he said a goofy grin on his face.

Manny stared at Karofsky for a few seconds, it was obvious that he had been hitting the keg, cooler, and whatever else they had here pretty hard.

"Karofsky, didn't the party _just_ start?" Manny asked holding onto the bottle in his hand (he didn't want Karofsky downing that one too).

"Y-yeah, and it's _really_ fun," he said throwing his arms up in some strange gesture, "c'mon, we're about to play truth or dare." Karofsky grinned again and started walking away.

Manny stared after Karofsky for a few seconds _'truth or dare? Really? How drunk is every else here?' _Manny thought still watching Karofsky's receding figure, Manny stared to the point of zoning out when he realized that Karofsky said 'we're' which meant he was going to partake.

"In his state he'll kill himself on the first dare," he muttered to himself running after Karofsky, it was true that Truth or Dare was a kid's game, but a kid's game in the hands of teenagers could easily become deadly, especially drunk teenagers.

"A dare could kill him," he muttered, and thinking of something said he added, "and a truth could kill his reputation."

When Manny caught up to Karofsky he sat down next to him (he had already reached the group playing truth or dare) and said,

"Alcohol leads to loose lips,"

Karofsky just stared at him with a glazed look over his eyes.

"Huh?"

"It's something my mom used to say, it just basically means that when you're drunk you might say anything, especially things you want to keep secret." Karofsky just shrugged.

"If I want to keep it a secret I'll keep it secret, I'm drunk not dumb." Manny was about to argue when one of the other teens stood up.

"A-alright," he started swaying slightly, "here's how it works, I'll spin this bottle," he held up an empty beer bottle, "and whoever it lands on has to answer truth or a dare, once they pick they do what we tell 'em and that's it." The teen sat down and set the bottle spinning around, the tip went 'round and 'round slowly slowing as it's friction with the ground increased. Eventually it stopped on Manny making a sigh escape his lips; he opened his beer and took a sip from it.

"Alright dude, truth or dare," said the teen from earlier; Manny tried to weigh his options and decided he would rather do a dare since he wasn't as drunk as the others (really not at all).

"Dare," he said simply just wanting to get his turn over with, the teen got a mischievous grin on his face. The teen pulled a bucket out from behind him, which was full of different beers.

"I dare you to drink everything in here," he said the grin growing wider.

'_Crap'_ thought Manny.

Manny got up and grabbed the bucket, dragging it back to where he was sitting. He pulled out the first bottle, put it open and chugged it down, he immediately felt a pang in his stomach. He would normally only drink like two beers at a party so he wouldn't get too drunk, he would drink one at the beginning and one at the end, that way it looked like he always had a bottle with him (holding one for a while before drinking it). So Manny hadn't really tested his limits, but he had a feeling he was about to find out.

After a while of popping open bottles and draining their contents Manny knew he had reached the end of his rope, he was starting to feel pretty dizzy and really just wanted to lie down and sleep for the rest of the weekend but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that. With his vision going in and out of focus he grasped the bucket and shoved it back toward the teen that had given it to him, the teen gave it to someone who was standing in the shadows and Manny could hear running footsteps.

'_A refill,' _he thought wondering who else would be crazy enough to ask for a dare.

The bottle started up again and Manny watched it go around as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. It stopped on a girl who squealed slightly knowing she was probably screwed either way, her eyes went wide as she considered her possibilities and mutter a quick 'truth' at which the boy's face fell. Manny tuned out at this point so he didn't hear what he said or what her response was, but when she did respond the whole group whooped loudly. This continued for a few rounds, all of which Manny ignored while he waited for the bottle to start up again, this time though he realized that the bottle was pointing to the spot right next to him. He looked over and saw Karofsky, whose face was a little green.

"Well which is it Karofsky," the boy said suppressing a hiccup, "truth or dare,"

Karofsky looked a little scared making Manny's slow brain wonder why, Karofsky finally settle on truth making the whole group focus on what the teen was going to ask him.

"Alright, truth, what is your biggest secret?" Manny looked back at Karofsky, feeling sorry for him in the back of his mind.

"Oh that's easy," Karofsky said swaying slightly even though he was sitting down, "I kissed Hum-," he hiccupped and seemed to reconsider,

"No, it's that I'm ga-"again he was interrupted by a hiccup, though the whole group was listening intently. His face seemed to turn extremely green and he put a hand to his mouth shooting up from where he was sitting, almost falling over in the process.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be sick!" he yelled running toward the woods. There was a collective groan from the rest of the group and they all went back to their game though Manny got up to try and follow Karofsky.

Manny stumbled after him real slow, like a zombie but it really wasn't that hard to find him since Karofsky was retching up a lung wherever he was.

"Rofsky?" Manny asked, not really registering that he had messed up his name, "How you doin'?" he was really just trying to get a fix on him but he also felt like he cared a bit. Manny heard a groan a few feet away from him followed by a thud, it sounded like Karofsky had passed out so Manny ran as fast as his shaking legs would take him.

When Manny got to where he heard the noise he saw Karofsky leaning against a tree, clutching once hand with the other.

"What'd you do?" Manny asked, noticing the tears in Karofsky's eyes. He seemed almost sober now.

"I almost blew," he responded, squeezing his fists and then winching in pain. Manny gave him a confused look.

"Blew what…" he said thinking back to what he had said, his alcohol logged brain processed everything slowly, he thought back to what he had said.

'_I kissed Hum-'_

'_Wonder who that could mea-. Wait, Hummel? Like _Kurt _Hummel, the only openly gay kid in the school besides Blaine?'_ Then Manny thought to the other 'secret' Karofsky had 'shared'

'_No, it's that I'm ga-'_

'_Well that could have been him trying to say he's gonna be sick…'_ Manny thought, though a funny feeling had started at the pit of his stomach.

"Were you trying to say that…" Manny started looking at Karofsky, whose tears had started flowing freely. "that you're…." Manny looked around real quick, just in case, before leaning toward him, _"gay?"_ he asked, nearly whispering. Karofsky's eyes widened, knowing his fear had been realized, he sank to the ground dropping his head between his knees. Manny wasn't really sure what to do, so he just stood there for a few seconds trying to think, without really thinking he walked over and sat next to Dave.

"It's fine Dave, I'm sure that they won't understand what you meant, it took me like forever to work it out." Manny said, suddenly feeling much more sober. "I mean I knew a lot of people like you at my old school, it pretty much goes with the norm, like someone was coming out every other day or something." Manny was about to start a rant when Karofsky stopped him.

"You don't understand," he said through tears," here, in Lima, Ohio this stuff _isn't_ accepted, Kurt was a freak for coming out, it didn't help that he got his boyfriend to transfer over here. It's just really ,really hard," Karofsky said.

"That's what she said," Manny murmured, Karofsky looked at him for a second before giggling like a little kid.

"I guess in my case it would be 'he'," Karofsky said wiping a few tears off his face.

"Listen, David, don't be afraid of who you are. Sure society says that you're supposed to act a certain way, they act like it's a rule etched in stone, but guess what. Rules are meant to be broken." Manny took in a long breath after that, he wasn't sure where that came from but Karofsky seemed to be weighing his words in his head.

"I guess you could be right," he muttered looking over at Manny. It was at this point that he realized they had somehow gotten close, and he meant _really_ close, Karofsky's face blushed but he couldn't make himself back up. In fact Karofsky started getting _closer_ to Manny, who wasn't sure how to react. But just then it started raining causing them both to jump up and look around.

"Crap," Manny said looking around then at David, who was still blushing, "do you have a ride?" he asked but David shook his head 'no'.

'_Double crap'_ Manny thought thinking back to the moment they had had just moments ago.

"I'll give you a ride," Manny said leading the way to where he thought his car was, after a few moments pause he heard Karofsky start shuffling after him causing Manny's heart rate to increase.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ he asked himself.

**Karofsky**

Dave was sure his face was so red that he could light the way to Manny's car.

'_What the hell was I thinking?'_ he asked himself, noticing how Manny was keeping his distance.

_You did what you thought was right_ the voice said, emerging now that Karofsky was nearly clear of the alcohol.

'_Now you pop up, _now_? Where were you when I decided to lean in for a kiss? Where were you when I started telling the truth, huh?_ Yelled at his 'friend'

_Well let's see, you were so drunk that everything I told you wasn't registering, so really _I_ was still here_ you_ just weren't listening._ It said with a superior tone it its 'voice'.

'_Whatever, just tell me how to fix this,'_ Karofsky thought watching Manny lead the way to his car.

_I can't_ the voice said earning an 'I should've seen that coming' remark from Karofsky, _it all depends on how Manny feels. Once you clear that up then maybe you two can explore what kind of Relationship you can have._

Dave sighed and looked at Manny who was standing next to a fairly old Honda Civic, Karofsky caught up to him.

"Hurry up and get in," Manny said opening the door, "wouldn't want you to get sick."

'_At least he has good intentions,'_ Karofsky thought sliding into the seat. Manny shut the door and rounded the car getting in on the driver's side. Manny stuck the key into the engine and turned it receiving a 'click' from the engine, he tried a few times with the same result.

'_we're stuck here…'_ Dave thought looking at the now deserted shoulder.

_Well looks like luck is on your side._

'_Maybe…'_ Karofsky thought looking over at Manny who was still trying to start the car.

**Manny**

"There is no way I'm going out there," Manny said looking at the rain, which had turned into quite the downpour.

'_But I'm not 100% comfortable staying in here either…'_ he thought looking over at Karofsky.

Manny had never had a problem with any of his other gay friends, so why was being around Karofsky making him uncomfortable now?

'_Maybe 'cause I know that he has a crush on me?'_

_Or maybe you also have feelings for him…_

At this thought, Manny blushed a deep crimson; he really did not want to have to deal with this now. He was still pretty drunk and didn't know what was him and what was the alcohol talking. Manny sighed; he should have listened to his mom's advice now he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

_**Preview**_

_**Manny's car is dead and the rain isn't letting up, will new feelings surface for both teens or will they just sit awkwardly until someone passes by? What about when Monday comes around? Will Manny still try for New Directions? Will the other Jocks remember what Karofsky let slip and ruin his life? What happens when Kurt realizes that David might have moved on?**_

**A/N: So what do you think is gonna happen? Review with what you think might happen, review now and you could find out as soon as tomorrow, if not well then I might feel like just lounging around tomorrow and not type up chapter three.**

**REVIEWS=LOVE AND COOKIES!**

**Um... yeah, anyways stay tuned for the next chapter :)**__

**WLGYLGO (still wtf! lol)**_**  
><strong>_


	3. Jealousy among other things

**A/N: Alright, so I should've had this up yesterday but I didn't have time :( I'll try to do a double upload either today or tomorrow. Oh and thanks for the reviews :)**

**Answer: They aren't really sober, with Karofsky he puked up most of the beer and is down to a 'buzzed' level, and I'll explain Manny in the chapter.**

**Warnings: Klaine at the beginning**

**And can anyone say awkward?  
><strong>

**Discovery, A Glee Fanfic**

**Kurt & Blaine**

Kurt Hummel sat on his couch watching a movie, his boyfriend Blaine sat next to him cradling the bowl of popcorn they had made. Kurt wasn't really focusing on the movie, and Blaine must have picked up on this because he paused the screen and look over at him.

"Hey baby, you OK?" he asked 'causing Kurt to look at him.

"I'm fine, just… thinking…." He answered reaching for another handful of popcorn.

"What about?" Blaine asked, a curious look coming over his features.

"Well, it's a little embarrassing," Kurt said a light pink coloring his normally porcelain features, though from the look on Blaine's face he knew it wasn't going to go away easily. Kurt sighed before continuing.

"Well, I was thinking of David and the new boy, Manny. They've seemed to have gotten… close over the last week." Kurt bit his lower lip before looking back at Blaine's eyes, Blaine suddenly burst out laughing.

"You're kidding me right?" He asked wiping at a tear that had appeared during his laughing fit, "you're telling me," another chuckle, "you're telling me, that you're _jealous_ of _Karofsky_? I mean we don't even know if Manny's gay or not." Blaine started laughing again, but he slowly quieted down realizing that Kurt's face had grown quite serious.

"Ohmygod" Blaine said quickly, "you're not kidding, you're really jealous of Karofsky. But… why? I mean, he _tormented_ you because _he_ couldn't deal with the fact that he was in the closet." Blaine paused for a moment sure that he had missed something. He snapped his fingers suddenly remembering what it was.

"And then he _kissed_ you, followed by freaking _death_ threats, I mean _come on_ Kurt seriously. Be happy that he's moved on." Blaine said with a roll of his eyes, he glanced over at Kurt and saw that his expression hadn't changed much.

'_He's moved on…?'_ Kurt thought, he wasn't really sure how to describe how he was feeling but it was as if suddenly something was missing.

'_Why the hell do I feel like this? I mean, I _hate_ Karofsky, sure I sympathize with him but I don't _love_ him…'_

Kurt got up and started heading to his room, absently telling Blaine that he could watch the rest of the movie now or leave.

Kurt Hummel needed to be alone with his feelings.

**Manny**

Manny sat in his car staring at the pouring rain; it had been like this for half an hour, silent besides the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof of the car. Manny sighed, finally deciding he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So…." He began, looking over at Karofsky for the first time since they entered the small Honda, "you kissed Kurt huh?" he asked, not being able to think of anything else to say.

Karofsky shifted in his seat uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered not meeting Manny's eyes, David really wanted to do anything else, like listen to whatever radio stations might be near here.

"Hey, can you turn the radio on?" he asked making it painfully obvious that he was trying to change the subject, and Manny obliged.

He turned the key to the 'On' position and pressed the radio button, they were greeted with static. Manny hit the 'seek' button and waited for a station to come on, unfortunately the station that was found was playing a love song.

"_And I can't fight this feeling anymore, -"_

Manny quickly shut off the radio and looked out the window, suddenly he heard David speak again.

"Hey, um speaking of Hummel," he said, Manny felt his cheeks go red.

"He has a car, and since its Friday I doubt he's gone to sleep yet. I can call him and he can get us out of here." Karofsky paused for a moment before adding "and his Dad's a mechanic so he can fix your car in the morning, it works out pretty well." Manny sighed before responding.

"Fine, call him; it's better than being stuck here all night." Manny thought he saw a look of pain wash over David's features, but didn't really think anything of it. Dave took out his phone and dialed Kurt's cell, it rang and rang and rang but no one picked up, instead it went to voicemail.

"Dammit," Karofsky said before his face lit up again with another Idea.

"I'll call Finn," he said looking through his phone for the number causing a look of confusion to fall onto Manny's face.

"How will that help, I'm pretty sure Finn doesn't have a car." He said looking over at Karofsky.

"Yeah, but Kurt's Dad married Finn's mom, so if Finn is at home he can check if Kurt's there and then tell _him_ to pick us up." David said reaching the end of his contact list not seeing Finn's number.

"Damn, guess I don't have it." He muttered slumping back in his seat letting the phone fall onto his lap.

"I think I do," Manny said pulling out his phone and searching through it, "he gave it to me in case I wanted to run songs by him or something." Manny said finding the number and hitting 'send', after a few rings Finn picked up.

"_Hello?"_ he said, sounding slightly annoyed, perhaps he had been in the middle of something?

"Hey Finn, listen I need you to tell Kurt that I'm stuck out in the woods. Y'know, where the party was at? Yeah there. It got rained out and my car won't start so I'm kinda stuck, oh and Karofsky's with me." Manny said, he saw Karofsky wince at the mention of his name, almost as if he wished Manny hadn't mentioned him.

"_Alright,"_ Finn said, _"I'll check if he's here…"_ he said. Manny could hear another voice in the background, which Finn responded to and then footsteps. Manny put his hand over the mic and turned to Karofsky.

"I think we might've interrupted something," he said with a stupid grin on his face, Karofsky tentatively returned the grin before Manny focused on the phone again.

"_Kurt?"_ he heard Finn say followed by a knocking sound.

"_What?"_ Kurt questioned, sounding a little upset.

"_Manny's on the phone for you, says he's stuck at that party with Karofsky. Wants you to pick them up."_ Manny could head what sounded like a door being opened and then Kurt spoke again, sounding much clearer.

"_I don't really think that's the bes-"_ Kurt stopped suddenly, Manny checked to make sure the call hadn't been dropped before putting the phone to his ear again.

"_They on the line right now?"_ he asked him, Manny heard a shuffling sound, like the sound one's clothes make when they nod, followed by the sound of the phone being handed to someone else.

"_Crap,"_ Kurt said quietly, though still loud enough for the phone to pick up, _"I'll be there in a few Manny, see you then."_ With that, his phone beeped and the word's 'Call Ended' appeared once again.

"Kurt didn't sound too happy," Manny said putting away his phone and looking at Karofsky, who had begun taking off his jacket.

"W-what're you doing?" Manny asked, his face going red for about the millionth time since they entered the car.

"It's getting hot in here," Karofsky said finishing his task before placing the jacket on his lap. Manny took notice of the way David's muscles stood out under his white tee shirt before he looked away quickly, his face burning so red that he thought it would stay like that forever.

'_I. Like. Girls.'_ He told himself in his mind.

'_Sure, I've never had a girl friend, I've never been 100% comfortable on the girls subject, and I don't think I've ever even kissed a girl but I know that I like them, always have.'_ Manny thought, though he felt like he wasn't even convincing himself.

Manny started humming a song under his breath, trying to think of anything else besides his current situation. But after a few measures he realized what song he was humming, especially since Dave had started singing along.

"_It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes,"_

Manny stopped humming; sharing a look with David before he decided the rain was much more interesting. Manny started feeling slightly sleepy, though he knew it probably wasn't even eleven thirty yet.

'_It's the beer, the initial shock is wearing off and now I'm falling back into that drunken haze…'_ Manny thought leaning back into his seat. Manny looked over at Dave and wonder what it would feel like to lay down against him, he watched his chest rise and fall and timed his own breath to match.

'_Stop thinking like that,'_ Manny thought, mentally slapping himself though now another voice answered back.

_Why? You know you're enjoying it. Go ahead, rest your head right there, when you wake up Kurt will be here and you can pretend you had just passed out._

Manny had no idea where that voice came from, but he was too tired to ignore it, and so, against his better judgment, he leaned over and rested his head on Dave's shoulder. Manny felt David go ridged under him but could barely register what it might have meant, instead he let the darkness wash over him until he was swimming through his unconscious mind.

**Karofsky**

David was in major trouble; by the way Manny was acting, he knew he had damaged their friendship big time.

'_How the hell am I supposed to fix this?'_ he asked himself mentally kicking himself in the head. He should have just kept his big mouth shut, letting nothing in or out.

_That sounds really pervy,_ said the-voice-that-never-shuts-up-until-he-needs-it.

'_Not in the mood,'_ Karofsky thought to himself, venom dripping off his thoughts. He should never have invited Manny to this party, he should have just apologized and left it at that.

_Yeah but then you wouldn't have had as much fun._ The voice said, a hint of glee in its 'voice'

'_Shut UP'_ he thought, he was thinking he was going to hit his punching bag when he got home and pretend it was this stupid voice, then after the voice is dead I'll bring it back and—

Karofsky's thoughts were interrupted by Manny suddenly passing out on him, causing the teen to go ridged.

'_What the hell?'_ David thought, _'he wasn't even acting drunk anymore!'_

_The shock of what you told him sent adrenaline coursing through his veins, not letting the alcohol take full effect, I guess it must've worn off._

Dave's face scrunched up, he knew the voice was a part of his imagination and shouldn't know anything he didn't know, but when he went to ask him he broke him off.

_You still learn things in your sleep; you just don't know you learned them._ It said answering David's question before he even asked it.

_Now enjoy this while it lasts,_ it said making one of David's eyebrows shoot up.

'_You are such a perv,'_ he thought, already knowing what the voice was going to shoot back at him.

_No, you are, and you know you want to._

Dave sighed, it was right, and since Manny was out, he knew that nothing bad could happen, no one would know if he kissed him right then and there. So why couldn't he?

David looked at Manny's sleeping face, he looked cute in his drunken sleep, yet David couldn't bring himself to kiss him. His heart was pounding; his palms were sweating, _what the hell was wrong with him?_

"It's called love, dumbass." Said a voice Karofsky, thinking it was 'his' voice was about to retort when he realized that his door was open and Kurt stood there looking at them under an umbrella.

"When the hell did you get here?" he asked and then thinking for a moment added, "and how the hell did you know what I was thinking?"

"I got here right around the time sleeping beauty went into his slumber, and it helps if you don't think out loud." Kurt said, his expression slightly hidden by the rain between them and the hood he was wearing.

"Now hurry up and get him over to the SUV," he said motioning to the taillights that shone a few feet away.

David complied and slid out of the car, careful to not disturb Manny too much; he then walked around to the driver's side door and opened it, carefully pulling Manny out. He carried Manny in his arms quickly to Kurt's SUV and placed him in the back seat, Karofsky then walked around to the passenger seat and sat next to Kurt. An awkward silence ensued.

'_Here we go again,'_ he thought with a roll of the eyes.

Kurt started the car up and drove it onto the road, heading back to town.

"So…" Kurt began, keeping his eyes on the road, "does he know."

Karofsky gave Kurt a confused look so he clarified.

"Does he know you're crushing on him, or that your gay." He said making Karofsky blush.

"Uh…. The first part, I don't know, but he definitely knows about the second." Dave said leaning his head against the window.

"How did he react?" he asked giving David a concerned look. _'Is it bad that I hope he freaked out?'_ Kurt asked himself while he waited for David to compose a response.

"Um… well at first he seemed supportive, telling me that society has feed me rules and rules are meant to be broken. But then I kinda got close to him, like _kiss_ close and he seemed pretty…. distant after that." Karofsky's cheeks had turned a light pink and he looked out the window.

Even though inwardly Kurt felt almost… relieved? He also felt bad for Karofsky and felt he should comfort him.

"I'm sure he's just… dealing with this in his own way, I mean I don't know. Maybe the almost kiss made him get confused about his sexuality or something."

"Or," Karofsky began, "maybe he isn't too comfortable with the idea that a gay kid is in love with him." Karofsky let out a defeated sigh and started wondering why he had felt the need to do all this, if he hadn't then at least he could admire Manny from afar, now Dave wouldn't be surprised if Manny requested he be switched out of gym or something.

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

**Manny**

Manny was lost in a torrential sea of confusion in his alcohol induced dream world. He felt himself falling, passing images of his life all distorted beyond recognition. Suddenly a single clear image appeared among the masses and he started drifting toward it, feeling that it could be something to keep him sane among the confusion. When he got close enough to it he realized that it was David Karofsky in his white tee shirt, Manny flew through the picture and he felt himself return to consciousness.

Manny's eyes fluttered open and he looked around, realizing he was in the back of a car, definitely not his own as it was too big. He thought back to his dream and muttered aloud.

"David…" he wasn't sure why but he felt his heart jump when he said the name, he completely jumped though when Dave responded.

"You up sleeping beauty?" he asked leaning over the seat to get a better look at him.

"Hey, don't steal my lines," Another voice said, one that Manny recognized as Kurt.

Manny sat up and looked around, it was still raining and they were still surrounded by trees, so he hadn't been out that long.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Kurt began looking from David to Manny and back, "but you two _reek_ of beer." Manny was the first to laugh, though it didn't sound like he was really happy, Dave soon joined in.

"That's what happens when you play 'Truth or Dare' with Az," David said, his face turning red when he remembered what had gone on.

Manny sighed and felt his pockets for his keys, they weren't there.

"Dave… did you by any chance, grab my keys?" he asked him, not really caring if he was fond of the nickname or not.

Karofsky shook his head in response, "No I didn't see them, maybe they fell under the seat or something." Dave said, obviously not wanting to go back.

Manny thought for a moment, he was sure he had pulled them out of the ignition, so hopefully if anyone saw his car they wouldn't be able to see the keys.

"Fine, but I can't go home, Mom's not there since she recovered and we haven't made a spare of the ignition, so hopefully if anyone saw his car they wouldn't be able to see the keys.

"Fine, but I can't go home, Mom's not there since she recovered and we haven't made a spare yet." Kurt took that moment to interject.

"Oh I'm sure you can stay at David's house, his Dad took his siblings out to the next town so he has the house to himself so it shouldn't be a problem. Then tomorrow you can go home, you can handle a sleepover can't you David?" Kurt asked, though he was sure David wouldn't say no and would even thank him latter for setting it up, _what the hell had he done?_

"Um… yeah I guess…" David said, his face going red yet again. "Even if they were there they wouldn't care since it's just for the night."

'_Why'd I add that? I'm so freaking stupid.'_

"Um…" Manny said, though he knew he didn't have any other options. "Yeah sure, it's fine I know my mom won't mind as long as I get home tomorrow." He said, and then he remembered that he still had to ask Kurt something.

"Hey Kurt, can you ask your Dad to look at my car tomorrow?" he asked receiving a nod from him.

Kurt slowed the car down and stopped in front of a mailbox, which read 'Karofsky'.

"Here we go, the Karofsky abode," he said a grin spreading over his features _'maybe I can let this go'_ he thought.

"Uh, thanks" Karofsky said opening the door and stepping outside. Manny mirrored his thanks and slide out the passenger-side door, they sprinted across the lawn and David quickly opened the door. Kurt honked his horn twice before the engine roared to life and the SUV drove away.

Once inside Manny looked around at the modestly decorated home and then let his eyes fall on Karofsky, whose shirt was so wet it was see-through. Manny's face blushed a deep crimson and he looked away, he heard David take off his shirt and throw it to the tiles with a wet 'smack'

Manny had no idea what the hell he was going to do now.

_**Preview**_

_**Manny and David are alone, in a house in wet clothes. What do you do with wet clothes? Well, you take them off (unless you wanna die). How is Manny going to deal with this new temptation, will he just ignore his new feelings and go to sleep? Or will he give in and explore David?**_

_**And how will I the author write this? As Smut, or as a 'make out, fade to black thing? VOTE WITH YOUR REVIEWS PEOPLE!**_

**A/N: OK, so you know what to do, tell me if anyone seems too OOC and yeah I made Blaine act like an asshat, I know.**

**-WLGYLGO**


	4. Confusion

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't changed the rating, sorry. The votes were tied anyways, 1:1 so I'll just try to meet you guys halfway this chapter. Also, we finally see some singing this chapter, because as we all know it wouldn't be Glee without singing :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

**Warnings: Can't really say anything without giving anything away so... yeah.**

**Discovery, A Glee Fanfic**

**Karofsky**

David looked at where his shirt landed, he would have to pick it up soon cause if he didn't his mom would kill him, but for now he didn't really care. He turned around and looked at Manny who seemed to be very interested in his curtains, the realization of how uncomfortable his actions must've made Manny hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Sorry," he said moving over to the stairs, "force of habit."

David carefully thought of what he was going to say next before he opened his mouth again.

"I'll head upstairs and change, then I'll bring you a change of clothes." He said taking the first few steps, a sudden groan from behind him made him turn around.

"I'm gonna, ugh, be sick," Manny said taking off in a random direction.

"Oh crap!" Dave exclaimed running after him, he saw the door that led to the bathroom and started yelling after Manny.

"Left! Left!" he yelled, Manny looked at the door and burst through it, thank god it was unlocked.

He slowed to a jog when he heard Manny start puking, he peered in to make sure he had made it to the toilet before he closed the door and headed upstairs to grab the clothes.

**Manny**

Manny looked at Dave's curtains, whoever bought them really liked the simple things, they had a very simple floral design. Manny heard David talking and tuned in enough to hear what he had to say. Suddenly Manny started feeling bad, the tornado of new emotions and confused feelings flowing through him fused with the alcohol flowing through his system and made his stomach extremely unhappy. Manny muttered something and took off running, he was sure that he would be able to find the bathroom somehow. Right when Manny was about to decide to just keep running until he made it to the backyard he heard David yelling at him, he saw the door coming up on the left and noticed it was open. He ran into it and hit the toilet as fast as possible, he made it seconds before the bile made it out.

Manny heard the door close and realized Karofsky must've left, leaving him alone with his thoughts, even if only for a few minutes. Manny flushed the toilet when he stopped but the bowl barely had time to refill before he was at it again, never again would he drink that many beers at once. Manny knew that this was not a good idea, he should not spend the night with Karofsky with all the sudden tension that was between them but he didn't have another choice, it was either this or he could sleep in the rain and the latter could lead to pneumonia or death.

**Karofsky**

David walked up the stairs, his pants leaving a trail of water behind him; he would have to dry that before he went to sleep. David shook his head, what was he going to do? He knew that showing his feelings for Manny was dangerous but he did it anyways sure, he had been drunk and all but, he _really_ should've had better self-control then that.

_It's because you've been denying yourself for all these years_ came that stupid voice again.

'_Well I should've denied myself then too, I mean do you see how he's acting toward me now? I don't think he'll ever want to talk to me again.'_ David thought almost to his room now.

_Give him time_ the voice said repeating it got almost the millionth time.

'_Y'know, you keep saying that but…'_ he broke off reaching his room. Dave walked over to his closet and pulled out some clothes for himself and a towel, he quickly dried himself off and changed. He then went through his closet again and found another towel and an old pair of sweats, they probably would fit Manny well but they would have to do. David suddenly let out a laugh at the thought of Manny with the sweats hanging loosely off of him. His laugh quickly died as he thought back to the current situation.

'_How am I going to fix this?'_ he asked himself as he started heading downstairs again.

**Manny**

Karofsky returned just as he felt like he didn't have to puke anymore, he knocked on the door and Manny flushed the toilet again. He then walked over to the sink and rinsed his mouth out a few times before he opened the door, David had changed into a grey tee shirt and basketball shorts and he had a pair of grey sweats and a towel in his hands.

"Here, I know they probably won't fit right but it's just for tonight, I'll throw your stuff in the dryer so that they'll be ready in the morning." Manny nodded and accepted the clothes, he was about to reenter the bathroom to change when David stopped him, he had a little red packet in his hand.

"Oh and here, I found this upstairs. It's one of those little wisp things, since you… puked and all." He said handing it to Manny.

"Thanks," he muttered before closing the door.

Manny turned the packet in his hands; he had seen the commercials for the Wisp before. _"Don't be caught without one"_ went through his mind and he laughed at the irony. Manny quickly changed, extremely happy that the rain hadn't made it through to his boxers. He opened the door and handed the wet clothes to David who went off to put them in the dryer. Manny drifted over to the living room and looked at the pictures hung up on the walls, some were of David in his uniform before and after games and others were of whom he assumed were his siblings and parents. Manny made his way over to the sofa and sat down, sinking slightly the sweats hanging off him loosely.

"David is big," he muttered to himself, then blushing when he realized what he had said. He looked around the room and then added, "That stays between you and me," to the furniture, laughing at his own stupid joke. Manny started to wonder how they had come to this, he came to this school not knowing anyone and now here he was sitting in the house of one of the football players who seemed to have a crush on him, and not only that but Manny felt like he might have feelings for him too.

'_What the hell is going on with me?'_ he asked himself, adjusting his glasses. He couldn't wait until he could switch back to his contacts. Manny wondered what he should do, he didn't know how to respond to these new feelings that Karofsky brought him and he also didn't know who he could talk to.

'_Oh wait, there's Kurt…'_ he suddenly thought remembering he had seen Kurt with Blaine, and even if he hadn't the way he dressed was a dead give-a-way.

'_Okay, so on Monday I'll find Kurt at lunch or something and ask him about it, I'm sure he can help me.'_ Manny thought nodding to himself to give it some sort of finality.

"Alright," Karofsky said breaking Manny out of his thoughts, "the clothes are drying…" he said looking over at Manny. He made his way over to the sofa and sat down, pulling out a remote he turned the TV onto one of the music ones and left it there, 'Party Hits' filled the room.

"So… um…" Karofsky started looking nervously around the room.

"You're going to pretend nothing happened aren't you?" Manny suddenly asked, surprising himself.

"What would you say happened?" Karofsky said sounding a little hopeful.

"I-I'm not sure," Manny said rubbing his arm nervously. He saw David's face fall slightly out of the corner of his eye making him feel bad, though he didn't know why.

They sat in awkward silence once more.

**Karofsky**

He knew it, he had ruined everything, just by the way Manny was acting, he knew he had F-ed everything up.

'_I should learn how to keep my mouth shut.'_ He thought, then another thought struck him.

'_Maybe _I'll_ transfer to Dalton, Kurt said there were some open guys and they were all pretty accepting.'_ He thought, though he knew that that would never work since his parents wouldn't send him off to a private school without a good reason.

_Plus you wouldn't want any of them, your sights are set on Manny,_ the voice that never shuts up piped in.

David buried his head in his hands,

'_Why does this have to be so hard? Hummel makes it look so freaking easy, flaunting his boyfriend around like it was the most natural thing in the world.'_ He thought tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"David" he heard Manny say though he didn't look up. The sofa squeaked slightly as Manny slid over to him, he felt him hesitate before placing an arm around him.

"David, i-it's OK." He said, though his voice was lacking confidence, David also noticed that Manny's arm was shaking slightly.

"You don't have to do that if it makes you uncomfortable," David said keeping his tone soft, he heard Manny take a breath but he kept his arm in place.

"C'mon Karofsky, if this made me uncomfortable I wouldn't have done it in the first place." Manny said, again his voice lacking confidence.

"You don't even believe that," David said his voice breaking slightly, he picked his head up causing Manny's arm to fall off. David could feel his tears had started flowing freely but he didn't really care.

"I think it's time to go to sleep," Dave said, not even glancing at a clock. He started walking down a hallway with Manny in tow.

**Manny**

Manny followed Karofsky with his head down, apparently by trying to make Dave feel better he actually made things worst. He had no idea what to do now, then again he wasn't experienced in the 'gay' marketplace, or the straight one either. He sighed, he had absolutely no love life at all, at least until now and this wasn't exactly something he'd admit to. David stopped suddenly almost making Manny walk into him, he turned around and looked at him, a look that Manny could decipher on his face. Before Manny could say anything David suddenly leaned in and kissed him.

Manny was shocked for a moment, he stood there going completely ridged for a few seconds then his face started warming up and he leaned into the kiss. He felt like electricity was flowing out of David and into him, he was actually enjoying it though he also couldn't believe it. He reached up his hand and ran his fingers through David's hair, then just as he was really getting into David pulled back holding Manny at arm's length.

"H-here's the guest room," he said his face completely unreadable except for the deep crimson blush that had taken his face by storm.

"Y-you know where the bathroom is," he said quickly turning around and walking away leaving Manny standing there completely shocked.

'_What the hell's the matter with him?'_ he thought going into the room a mixture of anger and hurt going through him.

Manny suddenly felt as if the intro to a song was playing around him, when he recognized the tune he felt it matched his situation perfectly.

"_You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes."_

He began walking over to a picture of Karofsky that hung in the room.

"_Yeah you PMS, like a bitch I would know._

_And you over think_

_Always speak, Cryptically_

_I should know that you're no good for me"_

Here he began improvising a dance.

"'_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(you) you don't really want to stay, no_

_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_We used to be, just like twins, so in sync_

_The same energy, now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing now you're plain boring_

_I should know that You're not gonna change_

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(you) you don't really want to stay, no_

_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_Someone call the doctor, Got a case of love bi-polar_

_Stuck on a roller coaster, Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind, Like a girl changes clothes_

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_you're yes then you're no_

_You're in then _

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_you're hot then you're cold _

_you're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(you) you don't really want to stay, no_

_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down, down…"_

Manny fell on the bed, exhausted from his song and dance, though he definitely felt a little better, just a little. He closed his eyes and drifted back into the emotional tornado his mind had become.

Manny was woken by a combination of someone knocking on the door and a horn honking outside, the events of the last few hours quickly emerged in his mind and he scowled remembering the kiss that had occurred right before he had gone to sleep. He got up and saw that his clothes were on the bedside table, he quickly changed and placed the sweats he had barrowed in their place. When he opened the door no one was there which made Manny's heart fall, he had held on to a sliver of hope that Dave would be on the other side to explain at least a little bit.

Manny sighed and walked to the living room, looking around him the whole time for a sign of Dave but he had no luck, he noticed that the shirt had been picked up though, and that it had to have been recent because there was still moisture on the floor. Manny opened the door and stepped outside, a dusty pickup truck outfitted to be a tow truck sat in front of the house, Burt Hummel smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Mr. Hummel," he began, though Burt interrupted him.

"Call me Burt," he began, "now, tell me where we're going."

"Out into the woods, a few miles out of town." He said looking back at the house as they began leaving, he could've sworn that he had seen one of the upstairs curtains move quickly though it could've been a trick of the light.

After almost an hour they managed to find where Manny had left the car, Manny jumped out of the truck and went to the door praying it would be open. Thankfully it was and sitting on the floor mat were his keys, as he retrieved them he noticed that mud had been tracked in and that it was coated over two of the three pedals.

'_Oh great,'_ he thought with a frown, _'drunken me forgot that this is a stick shift.'_ He sighed and got up.

"Hey Mr—erm, Burt. I think the reason my car wouldn't start was due to my own stupidness." He said, and then remembering the noise his car had started making added.

"Though could you still check it, I might've overworked it and I don't want it to break down later." He said, Burt nodded and motioned for Manny to pop the hood, Manny did so and sat back as Burt worked on his car, he didn't want to get in the way. Manny looked over at the passenger side seat and noticed a varsity jacket sitting there, _David's _Varsity Jacket.

'_Great, now I have that to remind me of what happened here.'_ He thought leaving it where it was so that he could return it on Monday.

He had started to zone out again when Burt spoke up.

"Start it up," he said and Manny complied, making sure to push the clutch in first. The engine roared to life and then a knocking noise started up making Manny cringe.

"It sounds like the stresses caused by you overworking the engine have knocked a few things loose." He paused for a second before continuing.

"I can take it to my shop and have it waiting in the parking lot for you on Monday," he said, Manny nodded and Burt closed the hood heading over to his truck to position it in front of Manny's car.

"I can get a ride from my mom," he said to himself, "and then after Glee I'll talk to Kurt," he said remembering the plans he had made last night, then feeling his face grow hot from remembering the kiss. A clanging noise brought him back to today and he saw Burt hooking his car up to the truck so he got out, making sure to take his keys, and waited for Burt to finish. Then he pulled his house keys off the key ring and gave the car keys to Burt, then he sat in Burt's truck and waited to be taken home.

Manny walked in and noticed that the light on the answering machine was blinking; he pressed the button and heard his mom's voice fill the room.

"_Hey Manny, listen Megan got a little crazy last night so I have to stay with her in the ER until she feels better. I'll probably see you Sunday night, see you then. Love you! Bye."_

'_Great….'_ Manny thought slowly realizing he was going to be along with his thoughts for almost two days.

'_Just great,'_ Manny went to his room and sat on his bed trying his best to organize his thoughts for Monday.

_**Preview**_

_**Manny's a little depressed, so how is he going to do on his Glee audition? Will Kurt be able to help Manny understand what's going on with him and Karofsky? And speaking of Karofsky, what the hell's going on with him? And will they finally find out if any rumors have started since the party?**_

**A/N: Okay so I think the song sorta matches their current relationship. Few fun facts, when I would hear this song on 'You PMS' I thought she said 'You Pee a mess' idk why, don't even ask. On 'Stuck on a Roller Coaster'****I thought she said 'staccato, Roller Coaster'****and in music Staccato means****short and detached, so it did work, at least in my chorus brain it did.**

**Anyways, next chapter is a cool down sort of chapter****where some character development occurs.**

**Until then, WLGYLGO.**_**  
><strong>_


	5. Dealing

**A/N: OK, forgot to put this last chapter, but I have no clue with stick shift cars, but I do know that on some (maybe all) you have to press the clutch down to start it so that's where that came from.**

**More singing in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Glee, I could say I do but it wouldn't make it true.**

**Warnings: Strange Dreams, and possibly OOC characters.**

**Discovery, A Glee Fanfic**

**Manny**

"Thanks for the lift Ma, I'll see you later." Manny said getting out of his mom's car, she waved to stop him and he ducked his head back into the car.

"You're sure you won't need a ride home?" she asked, Manny shook his head; he had already explained this to him.

"Ma I'll be fine, Burt said he would have the car here by today, and I see his son in Spanish and Glee so I'm sure I'll get my keys." He said, she nodded and then kissed him goodbye. He exited the car and started toward the front doors of WMHS.

As Manny got closer to the doors his heart got heavier, in a few minutes he would be seeing Karofsky again, for the first time since they shared the kiss. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hey Girlfriend," came Kurt's voice scaring the shit out of him.

"Hey Kurt," he said with a sigh as he willed his heart rate to slow down.

"Here are your keys," he said and then, after looking around, spoke to him, leaning much closer.

"And I saw the jacket in your car, that was David's wasn't it?" he asked, a smile in his voice. Manny didn't respond.

"What happened Manny?" he asked looking concerned, Manny just shook his head.

"Nothing, I-I'll tell you after Glee today." He said, they had entered the building and the A/C washed over him in a refreshing wave.

"Alright, oh what song are you singing?" he asked with a grin.

"Well I'm not 100% sure, I've narrowed it down to either 'Apologize' or 'Decode'," he said, he knew both of his selections had been influenced by the events of Friday night but he couldn't help it.

"I also know the majority of both songs on their respective instruments," he said referring to the piano for Apologize and the Guitar for Decode.

Kurt seemed to weigh both songs in his mind.

"Well…" he began, "I really like Apologize, but it gets covered all the time on YouTube, and Decode is pretty good and I don't see it as much." He said, his hand on his chin. Suddenly the bell rang interrupting his thoughts.

"OK, well I gotta go. Let me know what you decide on." He said about to walk away, but then he turned back to him. "Actually don't tell me, I love surprises." He said grinning and walking off to his first period.

Manny sighed and started for gym, he could sense the awkwardness that was to come and really didn't want to deal with it. Manny walked into the locker room and looked around, he couldn't see Karofsky but that was only mildly surprising since he was almost always late. He quickly walked over to his locker and grabbed his gym clothes; he changed and sat down waiting for Karofsky to show up. Coach Beiste walked in to call everyone to the field and Karofsky still wasn't there.

"Wonder where Karofsky is…" Manny muttered outloud, the jock from the party came over to him.

"Probably too embarrassed to show up after what he said at the party." He said laughing like a maniac.

'_Crap'_ thought Manny, _'Guess they didn't blame it on him being drunk,'_

"What's Azimio talking about?" came Finn's voice shocking Manny out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What? Nothing!" Manny said knowing that he didn't sound convincing at all.

"O….kay…." Finn said giving Manny a WTF type look, Manny sighed and face-palmed, this was not going to help David at all.

'_Why do I care? It seems like he's blowing me off.'_ Manny thought, not even thinking about where he was going and walking into the people in front of him every few seconds.

"Sorry," he mumbled every few seconds after a collision.

Manny went along with the drills like he did every class but he kept messing up since he couldn't stop wondering about where David was.

Manny stayed in his haze all through second and third period, when lunch came around he was as attentive as he could be. While he was eating his food he was certain he had seen Karofsky, he had grabbed his lunch and gone out the side door. But when Manny was about to follow him Kurt showed up with Blaine in tow stopping him from finding out if he had imagined it or not.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you Manny, you've been out of it _all_ day." Kurt said sitting down in front of him, Blaine sat down next to Manny.

"Kurt, I don't have time for this, can we talk later?" He asked, though he was certain that he had already lost any chance of finding Karofsky.

"No, _now_." Kurt said, a demanding tone in his voice.

"Fine, OK so at the party Karofsky -," the bell rang cutting him off, Manny gave a 'what can you do' shrug and went to get up when Kurt pushed him back down.

"Kurt, I have to get to class," Manny said with a slight chuckle.

"I know." He said simply, "Lima Bean, after Glee, no excuses." Kurt gave Manny a look that could've melted through steel.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he mumbled making Kurt smile before he grabbed Blaine and went off to wherever he had to go next. Manny stared after them for a few seconds before heading off to class.

"That kid is crazy," Manny muttered as he walked off.

The rest of the day went along much like the beginning, Manny zoned out through most of his classes and wondered why David had acted the way he had after the kiss on Friday.

'_Why am I giving this so much though?'_ Manny thought to himself shaking his head.

'_Why can't I just let this go,'_ he thought biting his lower lip, Manny glanced up at the bell and realized that the bell was about to ring. He looked around himself to put his stuff away when he realized that he hadn't even taken anything out. He sighed and put his backpack on, a few minutes later the bell rang and Manny started heading for the choir room. He suddenly remembered about his audition and butterflies were let loose in his stomach, he peeked in the choir room and saw everyone was already in there. He gulped and opened the door, as he walked in he saw Kurt give him a thumbs up and Blaine smiled at him, the one he believed was called Santana gave him a death glare making him wonder why but he pushed the thought aside, he took a deep breath and put his stuff down before walking over to Mr. Schue.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked with a grin, Manny nodded slowly trying to keep his calm.

"Okay," he said walking over to a chair that was off to the side, "start whenever you're ready."

Manny plastered on his best smile and grabbed the acoustic guitar; he pulled the strap over his shoulder and strummed a chord to make sure it was in turn before continuing.

Manny played the intro to the acoustic version of Decode before he started on the rest of the song.

"_How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_Can't win your losing fight, all the time"_

Manny heard the piano join him in the background, allowing him to get into the song more.

"_How can I ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride_

_No, not this time"_

Manny heard a few more instruments join in, making him smirk, he may not have performed like this in a while but it still felt good.

"_Not this time_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I think I know"_

Manny stopped to breath, knowing that the piano solo would come in now. While thinking of the next verse he found himself picturing Karofsky _'Not the time for this…'_ he thought with a very slight roll of his eyes.

"_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are_

_If you're man at all_

_Well I will figure this one out"_

Manny felt he could use backup singers on this next part to make it easier on him, but it was his audition so he would just have to cut the parts short so that he could get all the lyrics in.

"_On my own_

_(I'm screaming "I love you so")_

_On my own_

_(My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well, yeah_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I think I know"_

The violin started in making him smile; he liked the violin part though it made him think of the kiss he had shared with Karofsky. Tears formed in his eyes, he had no idea where they came from but it made it harder for him to sing the next part.

"_Do you see, what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools, of ourselves_

_Do you see, what we've done_

_We've gone and made such fools, of ourselves_

_Yeah…!_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah_

_Well how did we get here?_

_Oh, won't you show yourself?_

_I think I know_

_I think I know_

_Ooh, there is something_

_I see in you_

_It might kill me_

_I want it to be true"_

Manny played the final chord and took a deep break waiting for the rest of the Glee club to react. His heart was pounding in his ears, every second felt like an hour as he waited for them to say something, _anything_. Then they all slowly stood up and started clapping finally letting Manny relax, he felt as if he had done well and their reaction just confirmed it for him. Manny bowed and turned to put the guitar away, wiping the tears that had formed in one fluid motion, when he turned back around many of the Glee members were crowded around him saying that he had really gotten into the song and that he looked good.

"Boy, you looked good," Mercedes said with a wide grin on her face, Kurt popped up behind her and gave him a thumbs up before mouthing 'Lima Bean'. A girl walked up to him looking slightly uncomfortable, if Manny remembered right her name was Rachel, when she realized Manny had seen her she plastered on a grin.

"That was really… good!" she said having trouble finding the word.

'_Wonder why she's acting like that, I mean even if I do make Glee I'm a guy, can't exactly steal any of her solos.'_ He thought watching her walk back to her seat next to Finn who shot him a 'great job' smile/thumbs up combo.

"Alright, alright." Mr. Schue began, and then seeing that he wasn't being heard raised his voice.

"GUYS!" he yelled causing the ND crew to calm down, "I think by all of your reactions we can tell that Manny is definitely in New Directions, congratulations' man." He said extending his hand for Manny to shake, Manny took it and everyone cheered going back to patting him on the back, they then lead him back to the risers so that the rest of the glee meeting could begin.

"Well," came a voice from the doorway, "who do we have here." Mr. Schue looked at the door and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Sue?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"You mean besides you getting rid of those vests and that 'fro?" she asked, a smirk on her lips, "only what everyone else wants, to rid McKinley of this talentless group of nobodies."

'_Okay…'_ Manny thought, _'harsh.'_

Sue strode across the room to stand next to Manny, "So, who are you?" she asked him.

"Um.." Manny began, not 100% sure he should respond to her.

"'Um..' is not a name, unless you come from the stone age or something."

"My name is Manuel Vazquez," he deadpanned with a serious look on his face, though his features soon softened since he couldn't think of anything else to say to her.

"Well, Manuel, you might want to think twice before joining these kids, they have a tendency of getting hit by flying cups of slushies." She said, an evil grin on her face.

"Oh please," Rachel piped up, "no one's been slushied for like half the year," she said causing a few groans to escape the ND members, now that Sue knew they were defiantly going to get slushied again.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time I see the football players," Sue said turning to leave.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," Manny said causing her to stop in her tracks.

"And why is that?" she asked, her voice as cold as her eyes when she turned to face him.

"Because of the Bully whips, I mean I'm pretty sure that slushieing people is a form of bullying." Manny finished, Sue got a look on her face that Manny wasn't sure how to describe, perhaps it was scheming and perhaps it was her fuming, either way she didn't look too happy. Unable to say anything else Sue turned and stormed out of the choir room, that look still on her face.

'_That kids' going to be trouble, I can just feel it.'_ Sue thought as she headed for her office.

Manny stepped out of the choir room and started walking to the student parking lot, the Glee meeting had been fairly uneventful after Sue left. The other members talked about major upcoming events that Manny wasn't sure he could even attend at this point so he had thought of what he would say to Kurt when he got to the Lima Bean, Manny finally settled on telling him the truth since it would be the best way for Kurt to help him. Manny pulled his keys out and unlocked the car door; he slipped in and tossed his bag on top of Karofsky's jacket.

Manny stared at the jacket for a few seconds, he found himself wondering if it smelled like Dave's cologne but he shook the thought out of his head.

'_Just get to the Lima Bean Manuel,'_ Manny thought to himself starting the car up and pulling out of the parking lot and, after checking the maps on his phone, he headed for the Lima Bean.

Manny sat outside of the Lima Bean, he saw Kurt's car but hadn't been able to bring himself to go in yet.

"Just go, if you don't he'll just kill you tomorrow." He said to himself, thinking back to the look Kurt had given him earlier that day. Manny opened the door and got out, heading toward the front doors as fast as his feet could take him so that he wouldn't change his mind.

Upon entering the Lima Bean Manny was assaulted by various coffee related scents, he went to the counter and ordered an iced mocha, after he gave them his name he went to find Kurt, which wasn't that hard since he had managed to sneak up on Manny while he had been ordering and dragged him over to their corner table.

"_Finally_," began Blaine when they sat down, "I thought we were gonna have to pull you out of your car or something."

Manny rolled his eyes, _'of course they knew I was here,'_ he thought.

They waited a few minutes for Manny's coffee to be served and then they attacked him for details, they asked him things like 'why have you been out of it all day?' and 'Did David assault you or something?', Manny shook his head, holding his coffee between his hands he began his story.

"Alright, so every since I came to this school, well really every since I started hanging out with Kar—David I've started having these… feelings." He looked up from his cup to their faces, they were both staring at him intently.

"Okay, so, well, I didn't really think anything of it until the party on Friday. We were playing truth and dare and Dave was drunk and he said something's that'll probably ruin his reputation." He realized that Kurt and Blaine had leaned closer to him. Manny sighed before continuing.

"Well he didn't really finish the sentence but, it was a truth and he was supposed to share his biggest secret –"

"Ohmygod, he didn't" Kurt suddenly interrupted, then he looked down and muttered "Sorry"

"Always first he said 'Oh that's easy, it's that I kissed Humm—' and then he cut off there, seemed to reconsider and changed it to 'It's that I'm ga-' then he cut off there and ran off to puke."

"Wow, even the biggest dumbass could put two and two together there," Blaine said getting a death glare from Kurt, "sorry," he said looking at his lap.

"OK so then…" Manny then tried his best to explain everything that had happened after he ran into him in the woods up until the kiss.

"Holy Mother Monster!" Kurt said, his eyes going wide, "David _kissed_ you? I thought he wouldn't do that again in a million years, a trillion with someone he didn't even know was gay."

"Yeah that's it, I've never thought I was gay but ever since all this I've been really confused, which is why I wanted your help." Manny said, stopping to drink a whole bunch of his coffee.

"Well, how do you feel about the gay community?" Kurt asked looking seriously at Manny.

"Well, I've never had a problem with it, but I've also never had a crush on another guy before, which is why this is so confusing." Manny said burying his head in his arms, the coffee forgotten for now.

"OK, so maybe you're not _gay_ gay, but since you know that a guy has the hots for you you want to experiment." Kurt said, but Manny nodded.

"No, i-it feels like it's more than that."

"Well then maybe Karofsky made you gay, like the equal attractions or something, I'm not really sure I don't think I've ever heard of anything like this." Kurt said with a shrug. Manny sighed and stared off into space for a few seconds.

"Well, was that the only reason you were out of it today?" Blaine asked, Manny shook his head.

"Every since the kiss I've wanted to talk to him about it, but it's like he's been avoiding me, I'm sure I saw him at lunch but he wasn't in first period and, well it doesn't help that his jacket is sitting in my car." Manny sighed, this whole conversation just made him more confused.

"Well," Kurt began, "I'm sure we can help you figure this out," Kurt thought for a moment before adding "meet us in the park tomorrow, we'll get David there, he won't be able to do anything in public _and_ since it's a park we can find somewhere to talk that's out of earshot from anyone else there."

Manny nodded, showing he agreed with him and got up to leave, as he left he offered a weak wave.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look, an evil glint in Kurt's eyes.

**Karofsky**

Dave was confused as hell.

He had no idea why he had acted like he had with Manny, the _whole _reason for having Santana as his beard was so that he wouldn't have to come out and now not only had he done so with Manny but he pretty much told everyone at the party, and he knew it had gotten around.

Dave skipped first period so that he wouldn't have to deal with Manny then, but when he showed up to second period he knew he was in deep shit. Every few seconds he caught someone pointing at him and whispering something to someone else, at one point he heard someone say 'he kissed Kurt, he's totally gay.' And it took all of his strength to not smash the kids face in. At lunch he quickly grabbed his lunch and headed for the parking lot figuring that his car would be the best place for him to think about all of this, boy was he wrong.

Dave had been in his car for a total of two minutes when the passenger door opened and Santana jumped in, the fury in her eyes drilling holes through David.

"What?" he asked putting on a confused look.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" she asked through gritted teeth, Dave arched an eyebrow causing her to elaborate.

"You _outted_ yourself, at a party, with like every jock there." She said, trying her best to keep her composure.

"Crap," David said dropping his sandwich on his lap, "I was hoping they would think I said that because I was drunk."

"Wait. You were drunk?" she asked getting her scheming face on, "I could spread a counter rumor, one saying you were way too drunk to believe anything you said." She muttered to herself.

"Wait. Is this really so bad?" he asked getting a death glare from Santana, "Yes. Yes it is David because if people find out your gay then they'll ruin my reputation too; do you want me to be known as 'that chick who dated the gay dude'?" David shook his head, though he seemed to gain enough composure to piece together another response.

"Maybe you could come out now too, that way you can date Britney without any hassles and I can date Man-… never mind." He said his face dropping.

"Wait, Manny? The _new_ kid, all of this over the freaking _new_ kid?" Santana screeched looking like she was about to jump out of the car and hunt the poor kid down.

"Well… kinda, but well—" Santana quickly interrupted him.

"You don't even know if he's gay do you? You're starting the biggest fiasco at this school since Glee club started and you don't even know if he's gay."

"We kissed," Dave said in a soft voice.

"WHAT!" Santana yelled, her face growing red.

"We kissed and, well I thought it felt good but, I don't know. I broke it off and pretty much ran away, I'm sure he hates me now so I've been avoid him all day." David said picking at his Sandwich.

Santana took a deep breath before speaking again, "OK, I'll let this play out. _For now._ If things get out of hand I'm either spreading the counter rumor or 'breaking up' with you, understand Karofsky." She said her voice gaining a dangerous edge.

David nodded and Santana jumped out of his SUV, Dave picked up his sandwich and began eating again. After he finished he closed his eyes allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

David sat on a stone bench, he was wearing a tux and was looking up at Manny, he stood on a balcony and, unless David was hallucinating, Manny was wearing a large white dress. Music started playing and Manny opened his mouth, the lyrics to Taylor Swift's _Love Story_ flowed out of his mouth. A huge smile broke out on David's face and he ran off to find his way up to him.

As David ran through the large castle the music grew more distant and started distorting, he opened a door and found himself in the locker room, Azimio along with a whole bunch of other jocks stood there, slushies in hand and they flung them at David. The cold treats stung his skin making David uncomfortable, then they all started chanting 'Fairly Fairy,' making David run out of the room, as he ran he heard the music come back into focus.

"_My faith in you is fading, as I'm standing on the outskirts of town and I said,"_

David heard, the grin returning to his face.

'_If I can just get to Manny, everything will be alright.'_ He thought as he opened the doors to the garden he saw Manny and ran toward him. When he got to him he turned him around and leaned in for a kiss but right when his lips were inches from him Manny started speaking loudly.

"And that was _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift and that ends out pop block, next up we got out Rock block,"

David's eyes fluttered open, he stared at the radio _'when the hell did that get turned on?'_ he thought a grim expression on his face.

He looked around and realized the parking lot was already half empty, the clock on the dash read 3:45.

'_Crap, I slept that long?'_ he thought while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. David sighed and rubbed his palms on his pants legs.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked the air, he shook his head and started his car. His mind slowly drifted back to the locker room scene, if that happened to him in real life he had no idea how he would really react.

"I gotta find Manny first thing tomorrow," Dave muttered to himself, thought he wasn't sure what he would get out of it.

_**Preview**_

_**So Manny is pretty confused about his new feelings, Santana's pissed, and Karofsky seems almost ready to come out. But when Karofsky see's what Azimio has in store for him, will all this change? What do Kurt and Blaine have planned for Manny and David? What is Sue going to do about the new addition to New Directions?**_

**A/N: OK, don't even ask about the dream, it came to me while I was walking through WalMart when they played 'Love Story', the phrase they chant, well I made it up it sounds dumb I know.**

**Also, this is my longest chapter so far so, yay. Unfortunately****I've run out of steam all of a sudden so I'm going into Glee rehab, watching as many episodes as possible, CH. 6 will be here soon, hopeful****ly.**

**So, to keep you distracted, how****do you think their doing to handle with ND graduating? The show is super popular so maybe they'll flunk 'em all, or follow them off to collage because they'll all total****ly forget they dreams and stay in Lima forever so they can keep singing together.**__

**Until then, WLGYLGO.**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
